


【冬叉】夜再黑也不要忘记回家的路

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 本文副标题为——不然你男友会不让你艹的





	【冬叉】夜再黑也不要忘记回家的路

“嘭”随着最后一声枪响，Barnes把一颗子弹送进敌人的身体内，这次的任务也结束了。

“嘿！刚才谢谢你。”Barnes用手拍了拍另一人的肩膀说，对方只回过头看了他一眼，什么也没说。那双琥珀色的深邃眼眸似乎想说什么，但却什么都没说，只是静静地看着Barnes像是在看另一个人一样。Barnes有些尴尬，收回了手，这才注意到对方一直按在腹部的手，隐隐有血流出。

“他就这样，不是针对你。”另一个梳着背头的男人走了过来说。“我叫Rollins，他叫...Rumlow。”被称为Rumlow的男人却踹了Rollins一脚骂道：“滚，别他妈瞎说。”不知怎么的，Barnes从一见到Rumlow开始头就在疼，看到他受了伤后头疼更厉害了，他脑内的另一个人——安静多日的冬日战士又开始蠢蠢欲动，不论是冬日战士的反应还是刚才战斗中Rumlow总能递过来自己顺手的武器都足以证明他们之前认识。

Rollins又走了回来，还拎着个医药箱，Rumlow掀起上衣，咬着枪，让Rollins用镊子将子弹取出，随便涂了点药，裹上了绷带。“你中弹了，应该去医院。”Barnes说。“我没事。”Rumlow回答。几幅画面在Barnes闪过，寒冷的西伯利亚，短缺的食物，还有同样的那句“我没事”只是远比这句温柔的多。

Steve从远处跑了过来，而Barnes还在盯着远去的Rumlow。那脑内闪过的画面，那无数寒夜中两人相拥取暖的记忆，那每次洗脑后温柔的安抚，那双总是噙笑的琥珀色眼睛，那每一样违规带入的食物，他在那九头蛇黑暗时期所拥有的唯一温暖都随着冬日战士的沉睡一同被埋葬在这副充满正义感，美国队长的好朋友——James Buchanan Barnes的身躯中。内心隐藏着的亡灵在叫喊，身为冬日战士的他只想拽住远去的Rumlow的手；身为Barnes的他只能回头给老友一个拥抱，庆祝又一次毫发未损的回来了。“他受伤了！并不是毫发未损！”Barnes脑内的声音在不断叫嚣着，冬日战士要占领他的身体，野兽失去了驯师，他要冲破束缚他的牢笼，Barnes头疼的要炸了。

“Bucky，你还好么？”Steve关切的声音传来。

“Never better。”他在撒谎，即使片段中只有他们两人在西伯利亚，Rumlow受了伤食物短缺也比现在强，至少他们搂住对方时他也能感受到那份温暖，而不是现在的冷漠与疏离。

复仇者们的聚会仍在继续，Barnes以头疼为由提前离开了，下楼时看到了刚刚做完任务报告走出来的Rumlow。对方只是瞥了他一眼什么也没说。“你的伤还好么？”Barnes先开了口想打破这尴尬的场面，可对方依然没有理他，只是默默地点了一根烟抽。“嘿！这里是电梯，你不能抽烟。”Barnes发出了抗议。Rumlow完全、彻底的无视了他。Barnes感到十分生气，一把将Rumlow推在电梯壁上，手中的烟也掉在了地上。“怎么，Barnes中士不习惯？”Rumlow嘴中呼出的烟雾喷在Barnes脸上，奇怪的是他并未感到恶心，相反，看到Rumlow干燥的嘴唇他想吻上去。摇了摇头想摆脱这种想法，松开了Rumlow，电梯在这时到了，Rumlow准备走出去。“最后一个问题，你和我...额...和以前的我就是冬兵什么关系？”Barnes抓住Rumlow的手。Rumlow冲他笑了一下，“I'm his ...bitch.”Barnes被这个答案吓到了，松开了Rumlow的手，头又开始疼了，他今天经历了太多，现在只想回家睡觉。

Rumlow抱着一大袋食物回家，刚一进家门就被冲过来的一团黑影扑在墙上，“宝贝儿你想我了？”Rumlow问道。对方并未回答，一直用头发蹭着Rumlow的脖子，月光洒在对方的机械臂上反射出光芒。夜就在屋内传来的一声盖过一声的呻吟中度过了。

“Bucky，我昨晚给你打电话怎么没接？”Steve问。

“我睡着了没听见。”Barnes答道，他今早起来发现窗户开着，却记不起来昨晚开过窗户，也完全没听见Steve的来电，他感到困惑，内心有了答案，很可怕的答案，他不敢确定。

“哦，对了Steve，你有Rumlow的资料吗？”

“有的，神盾电脑里都有，怎么了？”

“没什么。”Barnes要去确定他的答案。

Rumlow的资料在Barnes眼前闪过，他有些眩晕，努力睁眼却只看到一片雪白与肃杀，他听到寒风呼啸，模糊之中隐约看到一团黑影，左臂泛着冷光。

“Winter Soldier！”Barnes大声喊出对方的名字，冬日战士抬起头，动了动嘴。Barnes不确定他是否说了话，但他听懂了，冬日战士在说：“Rumlow。”Barnes伸出手想抓住冬日战士，却只看见自己伸出了条机械臂，猛然回头，看见一个棕色短发的年轻人对他喊着什么，他明白了答案，于是他向那人轻轻说了句“Rumlow。”

Barnes突然惊醒，不，也许他再也不是Barnes了，从90年前坠下火车时，他就不是Barnes了，也算不上Winter Soldier，他就是他自己，一个独立的人格，他要为他的新生做些什么。

晚上，Rumlow打开门，看见Barnes站在门口，“Winter?”他试探性的叫了一声，Barnes眨了眨眼将Rumlow按倒在地上。“嘿！小混蛋，别这么急好吗，我会给你你想要的一切。”Barnes有些不情愿的松开了Rumlow。Rumlow将盘子一个个摆到桌上，“我给你做了烩饭和意面，还有朗姆巧克力布丁，我给你的那份多加了牛奶。”Rumlow端起高脚杯，“我猜你今晚不想吃，嗯哼？”他将朗姆酒倒进嘴里，有些洒在了衣服上，黑色的布料紧贴胸口，他就这样吻住了Barnes，空气中氤氲着腻人的奶油香，一口酒液在两人唇齿间不断传递，一吻结束，Rumlow用手勾住对方的脖子，轻舔嘴角，用十分低沉而富有磁性的声音说：“Wanna play？”回答的是一个再次加深的吻。

第二天，Rumlow醒来时感觉到一条熟悉的机械臂将自己圈在怀里，顿时像见了鬼一样将对方推开——他的Winter在白天是不会出现的，除非他不是。Barnes也醒了，“Good morning,Rum。"Rumlow并未回答。Barnes翻身将Rumlow压在身下，用机械臂固定住对方的双手，继续说：”宝贝儿我知道你在想什么，可我们从始至终都是一个人，你一直都清楚的不是吗？”并未期待得到什么答案，Barnes只是继续啃咬着他昨晚所留下的痕迹，Rumlow在他身下不安的扭动着，Barnes右手暗示性的滑向了Rumlow的臀，“别再逃避了，我只有你了。”Rumlow像是认命似的叹了口气，瞪着Barnes恶狠狠地说：“你他妈再忘了我，我就杀了你。”Barnes笑了笑，更多的话语都被吻堵住了。

“Welcome home。”Rumlow心里想。

 

 

彩蛋：

“你是我的什么？”Barnes用力的顶弄了一下。

“小混蛋你他妈放开我，嗯啊。”Rumlow咬住了嘴唇以免发出过多的声音。

“说出来就让你射。”Barnes的声音像是恶魔的低吟一般在Rumlow耳边响起。

“操，我...我是你的...婊子！”Rumlow终于抛下了羞耻心吼了出来。

Barnes在听到满意的答案后终于松了手。

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是15岁写的


End file.
